the purest sin
by poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs
Summary: Megatron X Starscream slash "Finally I'm gonna make you mine,forever,there's no escape, you will be the prisoner of my spark, you will submit only to me whenever your master requires it,you will be mine to do as I please...forever"
1. selfdestruction

A/N: WARNING DARK SEXUAL CONTENT!

I'm back with the sickest stories I had ever created, juts to be rational, I despise this kind of attraction between two beings, I disagree with it. (in the real life of course, in the fictional world for me, everything its possible) , this Is my opinion and I suggest you respect it as I will respect yours, now talking about the story please if you don't like it there's a cute magic button that will take you back to your previous page away from this one, if you like it that means your head is has perverted has mine, and for the ones who are asking how am I feeling, the answer its no, I am not and never will I'm just writing back again because I wanted to take a dream outta my head, more explanations at the bottom

.

Transformers belong to Hasbro.

If you read please take a few seconds to review! I will truly appreciate it thank you.

No blames!

* * *

**THE PUREST SIN**

_Tell me, what is a sin? Its being far from heaven, what its a pray? its being far from hell, sinners and prayers are no different , its just that they follow their own path from their gods point of view, but why should they follow a path? because its how the order of the universe works, and it will allways be like that, until it change, because this life is a volatile chemical ready to react at the smallest tease.............._

The darkness of the room was the only thing hiding their lustful sins, the wet hot air surrounding them proved enough their passion, the pants and cries of pure blessed pleasure echoed around the place, the burning ecstasy never stopped and continued consuming their own bodies, desiring for more wishing for more and getting more, caresses soft and gently were spread everywhere, soft kisses and bites printed on their very skin, sensations transforming their surroundings into a dark heaven no words where shared, no words where needed, their feelings and thoughts where translated into lustful caresses speeding every time and getting rougher with each second, each spark beat and each sound.

strong hands stared to painfully tease sleek wings, running upside down, savoring their blessed shape.

"So worthy of an angel" whispered a dark voice running both his lips and sharp fangs not so gently on the smooth surface, pleasure and pain moans where the only response he got from their owner, he kissed and bitted down every time piercing deeper, savoring the sweet blood coming from them, his hands traveling down to his prays curvy hips caressing, mapping and leaving traces of its own fresh blood, his mouth suddenly found his way to his companion's, the lord captured his subordinated soft lips in a fierce kiss sliding in his glossa, deepening the kiss with each second, tasting the others essence, biting with his fangs strong enough to cause delicious and painful delirium, drops of energon blood running down to the seekers neck, the helpless creature could do nothing but moan and pant between kisses his spark burning in sweet agony meanwhile he responded to the kiss with the same lust.

inside their mouths was the taste of a tainted love a twisted desire, a sin that could be never forgotten by any existing god, it was the same tastes of the vital elixir coming out of the fresh wounds, never healing only being opened to feed the insatiable hunger of their corrupted love.

"m-megatr-tron" moaned the abused seeker his leaders name between kisses the other just responded by licking his lips and continued his sanguinary task devouring the other almost literally "p-please...nnh... my master"

"yesss...." responded his lord kissing him down to his neck licking the blood that ran from his tired mouth "you taste like heaven, like a gods exquisite meal"

Starscream felt his leader bite down a delicate line on his neck, he just moaned, long and sexy, inviting, pleading for more attentions.

"Mmmm.. my lord, p-please more" begged the seeker feeling Megatons lips on his neck, agonizingly teasing him.

"yesss..." hissed the silver lord between his pray neck "beg for your master, pant for me, moan for me since you belong to me"

his strong hands finally reached his lovers exposed port he softly slide one of his fingers, slowly exploring and seeking for the holy proof of Starscream virginity, he advanced carefully trying not to break the seal, when he finally sensed it a dark smirk crossed by megatons face, he softly and lovingly caressed the seal producing a moan from the owner he retracted from the virgin port and thrusted two more of his big fingers with tremendous force, feeling the tight walls constricting already and breaking the seal roughly.

the burning pain hit Starscream quickly and he lived up to his name screaming at the rough invasion, tears of pain running down his cheeks, a third finger was added and the world started to look darker every minute for the poor seeker, the fingers started to thrust in and out of the port and the screams of pain started to get every time louder, the silver mech silenced his seeker witch another fierce kiss, both kissing, both hating and both loving these moments they were masochistically sharing. love and agony mixing in a powerful poison, the poison that was tainting both of their sparks at same, delicious and dangerous.

suddenly the fingers were replaced by a huge throbbing member thrusting mercilessly hard trying to find deep inside the ravished port the temple were the sweet spot was hidden.

Starscream was chocking with his agony cries, silenced by his leaders pleasurable and sadistic kisses, he felt his port widening to an unnatural radius and a warm substance running down his legs, how delicious it felt to be hardly ravished by his own personal vampire, his breath quickened and he fell into a world of pure pleasure, painful, aching and gratificating pleasure, he broke the kiss and licked his own blood from Megatrons cheek and whispered to the silver lord "yessss... take me, do as you please I'm yours, forever yours"

"yes, you are mine" whispered the other in response kissing his neck and wings with the same passion and roughness, cleaning the sweet essence coming from the multiple wounds he opened on his seeker body, he felt his pick coming and started to thrust every time faster and harder his overload coming close.

Starscream circled his masters neck and kissed him roughly feeling Megatron finally reaching his sweet spot bringing along with it his overload, they panted every time faster, their moans every time louder as the pleasure became stronger every second, their chests finally opened revealing to each other their treasures, ready to meet.

Megatron broke the kiss and whispered huskily "Finally I'm gonna make you mine, forever, there's no escape, you will be the prisoner of my spark, you will submit only to me whenever your master requires it, you will be mine to do as I please......forever"

Starscream only closed his optics and replied between moans "yes! nhn... yes my master make me yours, mmm... take me, I want to be your slave, forever"

without a second thought Megatron joined their sparks, creating an unbreakable bond between them, creating the biggest sin ever, there was no going back, eternal punishment was waiting for both of his cursed already bonded sparks.

pleasure finally reached its peak and both brutally overloaded, Megatron giving a deep sexy groan and Starscream yelling his newfound bonded's name, they finished panting heavily, both of his bodies covered in blood and lubricants.

Megatron was still on top of Starscream and stared at the seeker with loving optics, he reached down to kiss the other but this time the kiss was different, this time the kiss was tender and soothing, it took Starscream a few seconds to recuperate and started to kiss Megatron back.

"I love you..." those words left Starscream lips unconsciously, Megatron just stared back at him with cold optics and reached down to kiss his bondmate again "I.....love....you....too...." said Megatron between kisses caressing softly with his lips the others, reaching with his strong arms his lovers waist, holding him close with pure love and devotion.

"Was I too rough with you?" asked the silver lord, a hint of concern could be heard in his voice.

"Yes.... you were extremely rough....I loved it, almost felt like if I was being brutally ravished by a lust god" whispered Starscream between kisses.

"who said you weren't?" whispered Megatron "I was a starving god, starving for you" he kissed his bondmate again, glossas dancing a soft waltz inside their mouths, no rough biting or hurting, just soft caresses, sweet and soothing, it wasn't long enough until recharge took them both by surprise.

but it appears that recharge is a privilege for other mechs, Optimus woke up in the middle of the night with an horrible sensation in his spark. he felt responsible of a huge mistake, of a huge sin, it took him minutes to realize what was happening or what just happed, but after a while he decided to focus on what was he going to do, no matter what, he needed to show to the sinners what awaits them, show the sinners the punishment they will affront, he wasn't the one who liked to deliver pain to other mechs, he was a caring and merciful leader but the ones who crossed beyond the line needed to be punished until their tainted sparks burned alive in the eternal fire.

morning already reached the Decepticons base, Megatron woke up first and saw the mess he and his bondmate were lying into, he softly picked up Starscream careful not to wake him up and putted him on a big couch inside his personal quarters and he started to clean quickly in a silent way, after cleaning everything included himself he took more cleansing towels and started to work slowly on the perfect slim body of his lover, not missing a single spot, closing wounds, leaving no evidence of their delicious sin and caressed again his lovers body, producing moans from the recharging seeker, this incited Megatron, it was amazing how fast he became aroused by his bondmate but before he started to stimulate the others body a message came to his com link, he was required in his command room, immediately, Megatron left furious and with an aching cable.

Megatron was beyond fury at the sight that was greeting him inside his command room, there was Soundwave along with his nemesis Optimus Prime.

"Soundwave! explain" yelled the silver lord to his third in command.

"Lord Megatron.... there's something you must know"

Megatron had the knowledge that Soundwave knew what was running on his enemy's processor, he was kind of relieved of having the telepath there, there was no way Optimus could tell him lies having Soundwave sneaking inside his head.

Optimus just stared back at Megatron, eyes burning in a indescribable fury "You sicken me Megatron" the red and blue mech began.

"you sicken me too Optimus, that's nothing new" retorted Megatron sarcastically.

"do you think that I haven't noticed what you've have done?" asked Optimus fury building more inside of him. "I could feel last night the sin witch you condemned an innocent spark forever...."

"feel? don't talk to me about feelings Optimus..." hissed dangerously Megatron "You can no longer feel me, that's how the magic of a bond rupture works"

"I wasn't talking about feeling you trough a bond Megatron, thanks Primus we fixed that mistake on time...." finished Optimus his sentence

Megatron wasn't ashamed of his third in command knowing his secret, he used to be bonded to his arch nemesis, a big mistake he corrected on time, but he was concerned at how Optimus could feel that he was bonded with .......

no.....

Megatron's face became expressionless.

Optimus noticed this and could see that Megatron was finally understanding what he was saying, but he just started to explain to Megatron what just happed just for the mere fun of having the other suffer.

"there are two kind of bonds a transformer can use to feel others, I used one of them, first the bond of a lover, you can feel what your bondmate feels and vice versa...." explained Optimus staring at Megatron expressionless eyes "secondly... there's the other kind of bond, a bond a transformer can share.... with its son...."

Megatron expression changed from completely expressionless to..... sick?

"yes Megatron! and that's not an ordinary bond! that's a bond that could only be shared with a legitimate son!" explained Optimus savoring each word "and since you were the last interface partner I ever had... you get the idea...."

Megatron just stared back at Soundwave, begging for him to yell at Optimus that his trap wasnt going to work, but he just stayed silent, nodding to Megatron, stating the inevitable.

he felt every time more sick, he wanted to purge his tanks right in that moment.

"congratulations Megatron, seems you finally found my son.... our son...."

the tree mechs could listen to the sound of glass breaking right in that moment, they turned to se from where that sound came and they found the shaking figure of the red seeker in the door who just dropped an energon glass to the floor, he was obviously shocked by the information, tears started to form in his optics, falling like infinite rivers, his gray face turning paler every second, his head started to softly move denying the facts, he just couldn't believe it.... he had.... bonded with his own father?.....he was sexually attracted to his own creator?

Soundwave just stared at Starscream, he was ready to catch the flier whenever he passed, he looked more sick that anything! he looked like if he was going to pass out right there any second but nothing happened until he saw Megatron turning to the seeker.

"Star..I-I... didnt know, I..." said Megatron weakened by everything

"shut up..." interrupted Starscream with a shaky voice, he stared back at his both bondmate and father at same and more tears fell down his cheeks, he gathered all his forces and run away from the room.

Optimus just stared at both at same, not a small hint of regret crossed his spark, he started to walk from where he was standing to the nearest exit.

"Why?" asked Megatron not looking at Optimus "why didn't you told me? why you hided from me the existence of our son all this time!!" finally yelled Megatron

"Juts look at his colors Megatron! I thought you figured that out by the time!" answered Optimus mockingly "I never wanted to remember THAT mistake, I left him on your army so he would be YOUR problem Megatron!" answered Optimus staring at Megatron with the same fury "but I never thought your son would be that bitch to relate with his own father! because he isn't my son! that incestuous sinner isn't mine!"

Megatron would have punched Optimus right in his face if it weren't for the fact that he felt his body has heavy has all the weight of a planet, he could only stare at Optimus meanwhile he walked away, somehow he deserved punishment, for being such a fool, for not noticing before, for not even caring to investigate what happened after he broke up with Optimus, it was somehow his fault... now.... he had to pay the consequences and it pained him so greatly that he wasn't going to pay the consequences alone, he was going to carry a great sin along with an innocent spark for the rest of their life's.

_"yesss..." hissed the silver lord between his pray neck "beg for your master, pant for me, moan for me since you belong to me"_

_his strong hands finally reached his lovers exposed port he softly slide one of his fingers, slowly exploring and seeking for the holy proof of Starscream virginity_

Megatron felt ill again......

_Megatron broke the kiss and whispered huskily "Finally I'm gone make you mine, forever, there's no escape, you will be the prisoner of my spark, you will submit only to me whenever your master requires its, you will be mine to do as I please......forever" _

his body weight started to feel every time more unbearable.......

_"I love you..." those words left Starscream lips unconsciously_

Soundwave saw his leader looking more ill be the minutes so he ran to his leaders side to help him.

_Megatron just stared back at him with cold optics and reached down to kiss his bondmate again "I.....love....you....too...." _

the world finally turned black to Megatron optics, he finally reached the bottom, he fell unconscious leaving this cruel world and the horrible destiny waiting for him behind, he slipped to the unconscious world with just one final though in his head.... _'what have I done....'_

_.......................the result of a sin ist not the consecuence of what you've done wrong, its just the result of the tainted order the others make us believe we are meant following._

_ so what its wrong? _

_what its right? _

_you choose and for it fight..........  
_

_

* * *

_

my best friend showed me the anime "papa to kiss in the dark" in the evening a few days ago, in the night I saw some episodes of transformers g1 before going to bed and…. My mind replayed the plot of papa to kiss in the dark but….. Changed the character…… so there's how everything started…… mi mind replayed that dream over and over again so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoyed. It was kind of fun writing thiz … n-n

By the way! I always liked the concept of a dark Optimus…. O.O

and I made a few small changes, just grammar

It was intended to be a oneshot but if you ask I may write a sequel

love and hugs..... poisonouswaffle.


	2. sweet innocence never last

I really don't know why I am continuing writing this… really…. O.o naaah!! Just kidding!!!! Yeah I had lots of people sending me private messages asking for a sequel for this including the ppl on the reviews, by the way I think I should thank you all for reading this crappy sick dark thingy!!!! XD well I never thought this would work….

This chapter its just weird that's all…. Now its time for … I dunt know just keep reading!

Holy crap!!! I didn't noticed my grammar mistake, but its already fixed dunt worry!!! I will try to put more attention to grammar thank you!!! (but Im not that perfect btw. TT-TT)

Go ahead and watch annoying orange in you tube!!!! That rocks!!!! …

My inspirations for this fic:

-the chateau de chambor.

-Lilium (MOKA version)

-Thebrokencradle (nice writer by the way)

-Wakeshima Kanon (awesome singer!)

Read and review thank U!

* * *

**THE PUREST SIN**

**Chapter II**

_Crying its not when tears fall from your eyes when you are sad or in pain; Crying its when your eyes are cleaning themselves so when you start over new they could start looking good…._

soft footsteps could be heard, soft sobbing accompanied the noises, Hook stopped working on one of his medical tools and just listened to the poor broken soul coming near, he was kind of surprised since those weak behaviors where not allowed on the base, neither one of the Decepticons would like to be seen broken and defeated, they would rather face death before exposing themselves like that.

curiosity was trying to dominate the green mech but he decided that a wiser decision was to wait inside his med bay and ignore the problems outside.

the sobs where getting closer and closer each second, he thought that maybe a little sneak peak wouldn't kill anyone, he walked closer to the med bay's door and tried to take a look of what was waiting for him outside, he tried to get unnoticed but he couldn't since his gasp of surprise revealed him.

"Starscream? w-whats wrong?" asked Hook extremely surprised, he was just staring at the full of pride, egocentric, mean and twisted second in command of the Decepticons crying his optics out for primus know why, now curiosity fully dominated him

The red seeker just stared at his companion, he didn't know how he ended there he just remembered running and running without control trying to get anywhere, away from the command center, away from the true, away from his sin, the mere thought of that made his spark ache even more freeing more of his tears full of desperation and sorrow, he could feel the medic staring at him and Starscream stared back for a couple of minutes and turned his gaze back to the floor.

"I think you should calm down, there must be a way to fix your problem..." said Hook thinking carefully each one of his words.

Starscream just kept staring at the floor like if he was going to find the answers on it.

"If you want... I can help you" offered Hook getting slightly worried, this kind of behavior was uncharacteristic coming from the seeker, he saw how Starscream stared back at him with blank optics, no expressions could be read, tears where running from them but it seemed like if there where no feelings attached anymore, there was just coldness and emptiness.

"Erm... Starscream?" asked Hook, this time he started to seriously worry, the other mech was showing no reaction, it was like if he was talking to a walking corpse "listen...."

"no...." whispered the seeker suddenly to the doctor "you listen"

Hook immediately fell silent it wasn't because Starscream told him to, it was more the way he asked it, cold and soft words where the ones that made his energon lightly freeze in its place for a second, he saw Starscream face turning to stare to the tools he was working on a while ago

"why? .... why do you throw away your tools? why throwing them away after you used them?" asked Starscream with the same coldness in his voice, his optics still wet with the previous tears

"the surgical ones? well its because they are dirty!!! they could be usefully but only to harm some one! that's why they have to be thrown away or burn or else! which kind of question its that in the first place!?" asked the Decepticon feeling kind of annoyed by the fact the he felt totally lost at the way this problem turned, maybe he should have stayed inside the med bad ignoring the seeker….

Megatron started to wake up slowly, he felt like scrap maybe he was waking up from other one of his hang outs, maybe he should start drinking less high grade but it didn't matter now, he was more than happy, he just remembered that it didn't matter how bad he felt there was someone that could make everything better, he softly smiled and tried to reach with his arm his beautiful bondmate but found that side of his berth empty, so empty and cold, it felt so similar to a certain side on his spark....

Megatron suddenly remembered what really just happened, he couldn't describe how he felt, there was a mixture of feelings inside his spark.

hate, he felt pure blinding hate, he for sure wanted to kill Optimus for what he did, he hated himself for being a fool, a blind fool, he felt self disgust for the situation he ended into, he felt desperation for not knowing what to do, he felt so empty, he really missed the seeker, he really missed.....

Did he missed the hot arousal his bondmate made him feel or he missed the warmness of the love of a son Starscream could provide?

he was for sure more than confused now, he always wanted a son of his own but he always desired Starscream's' company on his berth, could he be able to love the seeker like his bondmate or should he start looking at him like a son? his processor started to ache again.

Megatron just sighed and got up from his berth, he even didn't remembered how he ended over there, he didn't cared anymore, he just wanted to drink more high grade, get rid of these feelings.

but there was obviously no absolute way he could get rid of his beloved seeker, bondmate or son he didn't cared, he wasn't going to loose him, he just need to talk to him, make things clear and try to find a solution to this problem.

Megatron stared at the cubes, he could see the clear and pure liquid, immaculate, no traces of any contamination, the best high grade, that remembered him of something similar to that succulent substance and sighed, long and hopeless.

"The true is... there is no way Starscream's spark could be that pure again...."

darkness was bathing him room again, the moon the only visible light announcing the ending of this sour day, just opening more the wound in his spark, since the room looked exactly like it did when he found happiness, Megatron just walked to the big window in the center of his room and closed the curtains, leaving him and his thoughts alone in total darkness like they were meant to be after he signed his own punishment.

there was no way happiness could come back....

in other room the same light of the moon was being covered too, but this mech only wanted to keep that light from reaching his bondmate optics and interrupting his recharge.

Prime just sat in his berth staring at his lover recharging, he felt happy to be there with his beloved, he reached with one of his hands one cheek and softly caressed it.

"my, my... they will never know how it feels the warm of a bondmate touch, they will only feel cold and emptiness in their sparks"

Prime slowly reached his bondmate lips and kissed them slightly, careful to not wake up the other from recharge. " But they deserve what its coming for them and they will regret it"

he laid down next to his bondmate ad closed his optics trying to recharge "Oh how delicious that scene will be, they deserve to suffer for the rest of their life's....."

* * *

If there existed a word to describe how Hook felt it was worried, finally the second in command lost it, He was just standing there staring at nothing! Like if his processor wasn't able to process anymore, whatever happened to the seeker it really was bad.

Starscream just hugged himself, more tears started to roll down his optics, he silently cried like if there was no tomorrow, because for him, literally there was no tomorrow.

"W-why?" asked the seeker sobbing his face turning paler, now Hook knew he was going to need to take the seeker inside his med bay, he wasn't looking good

"W-why are they useless?, are they that contaminated that they should be destroyed?"

"Starscream, yes, they are, once they are contaminated they cannot be sterile again…."

The poor seeker just covered his face with both of his hands and cried more, his sobbing started to get lightly noisy and he started to shake.

Instincts told Hook that Starscream needed attention, he was going to pass out any minute but when the medic tried to walk closer to the seeker to get him inside the med bay he stopped shaking all of a sudden.

"Starscream… there's always a solution for any problem, now you need to come inside the med-"

"will this corrosive poison melt my impious spark until the end of my life?, is there no mercy for sinners?" asked the seeker, tears still falling down like the drops of an endless sorrow rain.

"after all….. Innocence wasn't one of my lacks…."

Hook only listened to the seeker, he was making absolute no sense, he wanted to comprehend, he really did wanted but Starscream wasn't explaining himself clearly, he could only guess by Starscream's words that his sorrow and pain had something to do with his spark, be he wasn't quite sure what.

"If the tools cant turn back into their pureness, than they have no right to be here anymore, since they lost their meaning, they have no more.. Nothing less…" whispered the seeker staring back at the medic with the same lost and cold optics full of tears.

"impure deserve nothing more than their end…."

"Star-"

"You are right, problems do have solution…"

"Starscream listen to me!"

"I'll find mine…." whispered the seeker giving Hook an empty smile, a smile capable of turning the most burning sun into an ice stone, now Hook was terrified of what was crossing the poor seekers mind, he didn't had time to react before the red seeker disappeared flying into the darkness of the hall.

_I kiss your lips, I close my eyes, take you away to paradise, make everybody see that I love you and you love me…._


	3. Pray til the sun comes out

This chapter was inspired by:

-Saint Rose of Lima (Santa Rosa de Lima) "she's one of my fav. saints, her life was so memorable, how the devotion for her beloved God lead her to her own suffering so she would give her pain has a sacrifice and prove her love to God, she used to think that _the way to purification is towards sacrifices and pain _that's why she used to wear a thorns crown in her head. "

Explanations at the bottom

Read and review! Thank you!

(sorry for taking long, stuck in exams!)

* * *

**THE PUREST SIN**

**Chapter III**

_I'm not in control, _

_so let me go, _

_release me, _

_release my body,_

_I know its wrong so… why do I keep coming back?_

Both of his optics where in the palms of his hands, blood still running trough his fingers, blood tears painted his angel face with the sign of a painful coming death, blood decorated the wall and the space of floor his dying body was resting in, his spark chasing was fully opened, it was clear what the little mech was pretending to do.

"w-what t-the?" stuttered Hook at the macabre scene, he knew Starscream was plotting something after he left him in the med bay but he never imagined he would try to kill himself like that, if he would have found the seeker trying to kill himself in a "normal" way like other mechs would do he wouldn't be this shocked, but this, this proved that Starscream insanity was beyond repair, trying to break his own spark meanwhile he was online? that was sick! besides it was more than sure he was trying to bleed until death but why trough his eyes wounds? it would be a really faster death to cut his primary energon blood line and it would be even painless since death would come in a matter of seconds, but ripping out his own eyes and leaving the wounds bleed until death? that was for sure the most painful, and slower death he could think of, but creative he must admit...

Hook just could imagine the pain the seeker had gone trough and the pain he was suffering right now, it looked like if he intentionally wanted to fell that unbearable pain, but why? what has he done to punish himself like that? a soft whisper distracted hook from his thoughts.

"Why?..." whispered the little seeker his face looking down blindly staring at nothing "why haven't I died yet?"

"because... that will take you minutes" answered Hook getting close to the seeker to examine his wounds, he wanted to pick up the other and take him to the med bay has fast has he could but he was interrupted again.

"Leave me...please... leave it" whispered the red seeker.

"Why Starscream? why have you done this to yourself? why causing so much pain to yourself?" asked Hook, his voice concerned.

"Because I deserve it, because this is the way I deserve it"

"Why? which great sin could such a young spark commit that deserve such punishment? not even killing other mechs deserves this..."

"I-I did something worse... far worse... I-I have tainted the pure meaning of the word love, I decided that I needed to die if I wanted to free the spark of my beloved..." Fluid tears started to fall and mixed with the energon tears coming out from his eyes wounds.

"Star..." whispered Hook "you need medical attention now"

the little red seeker just smiled softly at nothing "Just... let me free him..." whispered softly. "And maybe some day... someday we will be happy..."

Megatron was in the middle of his room, walking from one side to another, putting his thoughts and feelings in order, he was thinking in what he was going to say to Starscream, should he talk to him like his bondmate or like his father? He didn't care now, he just wanted to talk to him, make everything clear, tell him that this wasn't planned, tell him that-

"For primus!" roared Megatron kneeling to the floor, he could feel a sharp pain in his spark, it was agonizing, it was a pain he had never felt before, he didn't know why he was feeling like that until a thought came to his mind.

"Starscream…." thought Megatron "something just happened to him!" he could feel that something terrible was happening to his bondmate but suddenly the pain totally stopped, Starscream just blocked his part of the bond so his bondmate couldn't feel anything anymore.

"No… don't…" whispered Megatron running out of his quarters to look after his bondmate.

Starscream's soft spark pulse was for Hook the bitter song of an inevitable death coming, but for the owner, its was the sweet song of freedom, it was the sweet advice of his and his bondmate purification, the moment his spark finally faded was the moment the bond will be officially broken, that moment their impious sin will fade from their life, that was the only solution to stop the dark destiny that was slowly reaching them, he knew there was no way they could find happiness after what they had done, the same vicious cycle was going to capture them if they tried to ignore it.

He needed to feel pain in his death, what was the point behind dying fast? what was the point in a death where he wasn't able to have time to learn his lesson? besides he needed a sacrifice so primus would have mercy upon his sinner and corrupted spark.

"Don't be silly, don't waste your life! Starscream, there must be a better way to fix this, not like this, not in this painful death!"

"Hook..." whispered the seeker finally " I need a painful death, so I can remember what have I done..."

Powerless, Hook felt powerless, there was in front of him an agonizing seeker and he was staring at him without helping him, like a doctor he had the instinct to help other mechs when they needed medical attention but also he couldn't go against his patients will, if death for one of his patients was a choice of their own, he found himself totally obligated to respect that decision.

But than again it felt horrible to stare at Starscream agony and act like if nothing was happening, at least he wanted to know what lead the seeker to this sanguinary choice of a death.

"can you tell me what happened exactly? Please?" asked hook waiting patiently for a response

"I… I…" responded the dying seeker not sure if he should tell him the true, but since he was going to die there was no point on keeping it, right? "I bonded with Megatron…"

Hook just stared at the seeker blankly "Its that all? What's so wrong with that? I have seen the way he look at you and I can say he likes you, a lot, if you two finally bonded shouldn't you be happy?"

"we were, but we found something and that something is the reason why I am here…." whispered softly the seeker

It was already time, his spark was slowly dying, finally he felt his body giving up, he was giving up to himself so he would let his bondmate live, with a last sigh he revealed Hook the cause of his suffering.

"He's my creator…."

Hook spark stopped in surprise for a second at the same time Starscream´s spark stopped for eternity.

"_finally, my love you are free, dont worry for me, it seems that I didn't deserved your love after all…"_

Starscream final thoughts echoed through the blocked bond around Megatron´s spark, making the silver lord's body freeze as cold as ice.

* * *

Finally I killed that poor seeker, I could have make him suffer even more but nah! Poor star he doesn't deserve to suffer that much, he have enough with all the fics all the people around the world write! Well I know you people must be thinking in ways to murder me right now but WAIT! I SAID IN THE BEGINNING THIS WAS GOING TO BE FREAKING DARK AND SAD! So eat your fury away with potatoes! And for the ones who are crying, TT-TT do you think I am not crying! I am not made of rock! I'm crying my eyes out right now I totally hate killing Starscream really!

By the way... are you really sure he's death? ;)

The first words of my chapter were part of the song release me by Agnes.


End file.
